Impulsive
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This is a oneshot HarryHermione fic. It's kinda fluffy, a tad angsty, and really short. It is mostly HBP compliant. RR!


A/N This is a Harry/Hermione fic. I am devastated that Hermione and Harry won't be cannon but I'll always keep on wishing. I hope you like this little fic. There are minor HBP spoilers but that's to be expected right?

Sincerely,

Flair Verona…Slytherin Queen

WARNING: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did I'd have Draco.

Impulsive

Hermione Granger walked down the path to the pond that rested in the backyard at the burrow. Hermione had hot salty tears staining her cheeks. She had been thinking once again. Who am I kidding she was always thinking…about everything. She had tried so hard to like Ron. She went through sixth year being jealous of Lavender and pretending that the fact of Harry and Ginny didn't bother her. However after Dumbledor died Hermione could no longer refuse her feelings toward Harry. She couldn't let herself think she loved Ron. No she knew deep within her heart the whole time that it was Harry that she wished she could hold and kiss.

As Hermione made her way down to the lake a certain raven haired boy watched from the window in Ron's room. He knew his best friend was hurting but he didn't know the reason. He figured it was because she was upset about Dumbledor or possibly the fact that Ron had begun dating Gabrielle Delacour. He wasn't sure but he knew that she needed him.

As Harry began to make his way through the Weasley household he began to think. He knew that he would have to cherish every moment he had left with his loved ones. The war was getting bad and he knew it. He knew it would come down to him and Voldemort and he wanted to make his life count. He realized at Dumbledor's funeral after he had broken up with Ginny that he shouldn't have been with her at all. He realized that it was Hermione that was always there for him and talked to him. Hermione never stopped believing in him and she never simply loved him for that damn scar on his forehead. He knew then that it was Hermione he belonged with, it was Hermione he loved.

Harry got to where Hermione was sitting by the pond and sat beside her. "Hey 'Mione." Harry said quietly. She didn't even look up. She didn't want him to see her breakdown. She didn't want him to see her pain or realize why there was pain in her eyes. Harry didn't know what possessed him to do what he did but he lifted her chin to where he could look her in the eyes. She tried to smile but it looked pained. She couldn't help but look into his emerald eyes and melt. He seemed to notice the softening of her brown eyes. And Hermione saw realization in his own eyes.

Harry knew that his feelings were reciprocated and he knew he had to show her. So he did what he thought was best. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She was a bit shocked but got over it soon enough to kiss him back. The kiss turned needy but Hermione ended it before it got too far. "I love you Harry. I have for a long time. But I didn't think it could ever happen for us. Everyone kept telling me I was meant to be with Ron so I tried to play along…but I couldn't. And it killed me when you were with Ginny." Hermione said speaking kind of fast. "I know love… It's ok. I didn't realize until after Dumbledor's funeral. But I do love you. And I know we can make this work. Neither one of us may live through the war but we have to make our time together count." Harry smiled holding her hand and kissed her gently. "Be my wife?" Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione was so shocked but nodded yes.

Harry knew his proposal was random and totally on impulse but he felt that he wanted to be with her. And with times as bad as they were he wanted to experience as much time with her as he could and she felt the same way. After she nodded yes he grinned, picked her up, and swung her around. She smiled and kissed him. I'd like to say that they lived happily ever after but I can't. I have no way of telling the future but only time can tell.

A/N This is a one-shot obviously. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please review and tell me what you think!

Sincerely,

Flair Verona


End file.
